Carta a una estrella
by Kath Kou
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para la estrella mas brillante del firmamento por su novia Serena Tsukino.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 **Carta a una estrella**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Como puedo explicarte que te amo?**

 **Quiero demostrarte lo que me haces sentir**

 **¿Como te explico que te amo?**

 **Quiero enseñarte lo que la presencia de tu amor provoca en mi vida**

 **¿Como puedo explicarte que te amo?**

 **.**

 **.**

Para la estrella mas brillante del cosmos:

Mi estrella… Me encantaría poder encontrar las palabras exactas para poder expresar todo lo que siento por ti. Quisiera plasmar entre estas lineas con exactitud la revolución de sentimientos y emociones dentro de mí, la enorme felicidad que me provoca evocar tu recuerdo al escribirte esta carta, y me invade la ansiedad de esperar por tu reacción al leer, lo que con profundo amor he intentado escribir para ti.

Esta es una ocasión especial, hoy celebramos uno de los días mas importantes en nuestras vidas, doce meses atrás nos convertimos en una pareja, y fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en mi vida.

No creas ni por un segundo que se me olvida, hoy es una doble celebración. Jamas podría olvidarme del día en el que nació el motivo de mi eterna felicidad.

¿Recuerdas que hace algunos años hoy nació una de las estrellas mas resplandecientes del universo? Por supuesto estoy hablando de ti cariño. Este día es perfecto para recordarte una vez mas todo el amor que siento por ti.

Me encantaría poder demostrarte la magnitud de mis sentimientos e incluso poder hacerte sentir lo que yo, cada vez que un te amo sale de mis labios. Desearía poder hacerte sentir la infinita felicidad que tu hermosa presencia en mi vida provoca, el descomunal agradecimiento que le tengo a la vida por tenerte a mi lado cada día, cada mañana y noche, iluminando mi vida con tu devastadora y sexy sonrisa ladeada.

Por supuesto no podía esperar menos de la estrella mas hermosa del firmamento, tú que resplandeces con luz propia, y tu brillo resulta inspirador no solo para mí sino para cualquier persona que se acerque a ti. Eres una luz en la vida de todos amor.

Es un sueño para mí el poder compartir este día a tu lado, el primero de tantos que nos quedan por delante. Mi luz, en este día quisiera poder regalarte el infinito que sé te mereces, no puedo, pero puedo regalarte mi amor eterno, mi esfuerzo diario para demostrarte lo que significas en mi vida, mi dedicación a cuidarte y cuidarnos.

Lo reconozco, nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos incluso yo termine rendida a tu corazón y no lo lamento después de tantos esfuerzos de tu parte y de tanto resistirme, ahora tu sonrisa, tus intensos zafiro, el roce de tus labios, tu manos y el sensual sonido de tu voz provocan un vuelco de emociones a mi corazón, una alegría constate, mi pecho se infla de felicidad que siento puede explotar en cualquier momento; en fin aquí estamos, celebrando tu día especial.

Hoy quiero felicitarte en tu día especial, quiero felicitarte por ser la maravillosa persona que eres, por ser un ejemplo a seguir y con un enorme corazón, con esa alegría que tienes por la vida, esa pasión desbordante por todas la cosas que haces y te propones, y que suele llegar a ser contagiosa para mi (incluso si no quiero).

También quiero aprovechar para darte las gracias por estar a mi lado, por amarme y por ser tan fácil de amar. Gracias por llegar a mi vida y permanecer en ella, por enseñarme las cosas buenas y por sacar siempre lo mejor de mí, gracias por compartir tantos momentos juntos, buenos, malos, extraños, divertidos, tristes, aburridos. Gracias mi luz por aquellas discusiones sobre tu ego. Gracias porque sin saber lo que buscaba te encontré a ti, incluso agradezco tus actitudes infantiles en ocasiones.

Simplemente gracias por ser tú, con todo y lo que no me gustaba de ti, y que ahora amo. De todo corazón espero que hoy sea un día lleno de felicidad, y regalos que sé tanto amas. Espero poder seguir celebrando toda una vida a tu lado.

¡Muchas felicidades mi amada estrella!

Con infinito amor

Serena Tsukino

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Mis queridas estrellas!

Bienvenidos nuevamente a este espacio.

Hoy estoy mas feliz que nunca como seguramente saben este día es sumamente especial para toda Kou, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra adorada estrella y por supuesto no podía pasar desapercibido. En esta ocasión y por tiempos solo escribí una pequeña carta a nombre de Serena por supuesto. Por cierto en la carta no use el nombre de Seiya porque quería que aplicara tanto para Sei bebé como para nuestra guerrera Fighter. Espero que esta pequeña carta sea de su agrado y ya saben como en toda publicación, no es obligación pero amo leer sus reacciones, en verdad me encantan y me hacen mega feliz. Les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes. Mil gracias a todos los que leen por su apoyo, para los que dejan review y los que no, gracias por igual.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**


End file.
